


Mi Tonto

by Dannylinchen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Carlos moves over to renault and catches an eye for his new press officer.





	Mi Tonto

Only four races left for the season and all Carlos could think of was his change to Renault. He was in the conception he'd leave Toro Rosso at the end of the season and go for a new beginning for 2018 but the completely opposite happened

There he was now tripping nervously from one feet to another. Excited for his first real team meeting. He already signed the contract and stuff but this?...This was something different. He slightly knocked on the door and entered the room. He was warm welcomed by the team and by his team mate Nico. They easily got into discussions for the first race weekend and the car and Carlos was really surprised how quick the time went by.

After the meeting, Bob walked up to him with a stunning looking lady by his side "Carlos? Let me introduce me to your new press officer, this is Y/N!" I took him a while to realize what Bob just said. "Oh...wow. Hey Y/N I'm Carlos, nice to meet you!" he smiled, almost stumbling over his words. This girl was unbelivable georgeous. Her eyes were sparkling of life and love and it took Carlos literally just milliseconds to fall in love with them. Y/N registered his eyes on her and started to feel a little uncomfortable. Was there something in her face or clothes? Oh please not, she was fighting so hard for this job before, she couldn't blame herself infront of the spaniard now. Her fingers wandered through her hair "Is everything alright?" she asked carefully, interrupting him in his thoughts. "No... I mean yes, everything's fine, I just was lost in thoughts. Sorry!" he smiled and his spanish accent made her almost melt.

Two weeks went by pretty fast and day by day Carlos and Y/N grew closer. They couldn't tell why it was happening but they came along so well. They had the same sense of humor & Carlos did everything he could to make her laugh to see the sparks in her eyes.

The first race day came quick. Carlos was wandering up and down is motorhome, lost in thoughts so he didn't hear Y/N enter the room. He almost shrieked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing her to giggle "Oh my god don't do this to me!" he laughed and turned around to her "Are you nervous mi tonto[my goofball] ?" she asked with a cheeky grin, proud the she didn't forget the silly words Carlos already taught her "I guess so" he sighted and Y/N pulled him into a hug. "Look, you will do this today, okay? You did amazing with the press and the team the past two weeks and I am sure you'll rock the car today like no one else would do!" she smiled at him, making him swallow. 'Now or never' he thought "Well uh...look, if I do so..?" Carlos scratched his neck, sightly nervous. "Yes?" Y/N curiously tilted her head "Well look, Y/N, you have the most amazing eyes I have seen and when I do well today, would you may go out for dinner with me?" He almost stumbled over his words, making the room going silent for a while. Oh God, he messed up...

Y/N took his hands and looked up at him "Oh dear lord I'd love to! I'd really, really love to, Carlos! I've been waitng since two weeks already for this question!" she grinned, making his brown eyes widen "but that's just the time that we know each other.." he said in a tone like he wouldn't believe what she said, making Y/N laugh "The doesn't mean I didn't like you from the start" she cupped his face and pecked his lips for just a little provokating kiss "I'm still pretty sure you'll do more than well today" she winked at him and left the room

"Well I guess I have a date tonight then" Carlos whispered to himself, stepping out of his motorhome just to finish his first race for renault as with an amazing 9th place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and / or Kudos :)


End file.
